Display devices may include many display elements and many lighting elements. Different display elements may be configured to display different portions of an overall image. Different lighting elements may be configured to illuminate different items in different ways. Accordingly, different display data may be destined to different display elements. Similarly, different lighting data may be destined to different lighting elements. In existing systems, separate wires may transmit display data from a processor (e.g., a video processor) to an individual display element. Similarly, in existing systems, separate wires may transmit lighting data from a processor (e.g., a lighting processor) to an individual lighting element. However, the distance between the processor and the display element and/or lighting element may be substantial. In such circumstances, the amount of wiring used to transmit the display data and/or lighting data may be burdensome. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a more efficient system of transmitting display data to display elements and lighting data to lighting elements.